Les réunions
by ThePrincessofKatz
Summary: Angleterre avait beau avoir de la fierté ses relations avec les autres nations restaient très chaotiques.


**Voilà un OS sur ce très cher Arthur anglais buveur de thé et Tsundere à ses heures perdues. La demande viens de Tooran qui à gagner le droit à un OS après avoir été la première à répondre à la question que j'avais posé dans « Les milles visages »**

 **La demande était : « La relation entre Arthur** **et les autres »**

 **J'espère que ça correspondra à tes attentes même si j'ai un peu(beaucoup)dévié.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les réunions

Réunion mondiale. Comme d'habitude Angleterre arrivait le premier,un gentleman se devant d'être toujours à l'avance. Il prit place sur sa chaise, sortit son thé et ses scores cramés dont ne sait où et poussa un soupir d'aise en mordant dedans. Les autres avaient beau dire ce qu'ils voulaient lui les trouvaient toujours aussi délicieux ! L'horloge indiquait sept heures, les premiers arrivaient vers huit heures il avait donc tout le temps qu'il voulait pour se délasser.

Le premier serait sûrement Autriche, l'aristocrate pédant détestait arriver en retard. Il serait suivit de son, officiellement, ex-femme qui ne le quittait jamais d'un semelle.

Pff ! Ces deux là sérieusement leur amour caché sous des tonnes de mauvaise foie lui tapait sur les nerfs.

Le troisième sera Allemagne. Comme d'habitude il portera une pochette remplie de dossiers parfaitement classés. Trop strict, trop inhumain pour Angleterre. Cet homme est trop efficace pour ne pas être suspect. À force de lui faire confiance ils vont finir par y perde quelque chose.

Canada suivra le mouvement et partira s'asseoir à sa place, timidement. Canada, le fils adoré de la grenouille stupide. Canada tellement invisible qu'on en oubliaient sa puissance. Canada le frère d'Amérique...Il préfèrera l'oublier...encore.*

Japon arrivera juste après en s'excusant pour son retard. Agréable il saluera toute la salle avant d'aller s'assoir et de sortir un manga au contenu suspect. Angleterre avait eu une alliance plutôt fructueuse avec lui et appréciait ses bonnes manières mais l'asiatique était beaucoup trop distant pour espérer une relation plus que cordiale**.

La reste de la famille asiatique composée de Chine, qui le hait, Hong-Kong qui ne l'aime pas, Corée qu'il n'aime pas et Taïwan sur qui il n'a strictement aucun avis arriveraient quelques minutes après leur frère. Sérieusement entre la guerre de l'opium et les avis divergents sur la façon d'élever un enfant il n'allait pas s'entendre avec eux de sitôt !

Le redoutable Suisse et la mignonne Liechtenstein suivront de peu : l'une saluant timidement la salle, l'autre sortant le dernier modèle d'arme à feu histoire de convaincre les autres pays que toucher à sa petite sœur n'était pas une option envisageable si l'on souhaitait rester en vie.

Suisse le soûlait, sérieusement, impossible de l'approcher lui ou sa sœur sans se prendre une balle !

Les baltes arriveront quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnés de Pologne qui déblatèrera une énième fois combien il détestait les salles de réunion qui n'ont « genre strictement aucun goût n'es ce pas Liet ? »Dénommé qui hochera la tête avec patience. Lituanie avait du courage du point de vue d'Angleterre :le Frog et lui n'avaient pas tenus une heure devant le rose, les poneys et les phrases sans queue ni tête de la nation travestie. Et juste pour ça il le respectait.

Russie et ses sœurs arriveront dans un concert d'expressions plus ou moins psychotiques qui gèleront toutes les conversations. Un « pryvet camarades » sera lancer à tout hasard tandis que Russie s'assoira sur le pauvre Canada que personne n'avait remarqué, sa sœur cadette accrochée à son écharpe. La plus grande posera son impressionnante paire de...poumons sur la table dans un gros « boing »s'attirant ainsi les regards intéressés des hommes de la table.

Au fur et à mesure la salle se remplira de pays venus des quatre coins du globe, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Puis enfin vers neuf heures les derniers, les retardataires.

D'abord arriveront les frères italiens et Espagne. L'un ira coller Allemagne en babillant tandis que l'autre restera dans les bras du dernier en bougonnant.

Les italiens ne lui disaient jamais bonjour ayant trop peur de lui.

Et puis il y avait Espagne.

Espagne qui le haïssait réciproquement depuis des lustres, Espagne à qui il a causée la perte, Espagne au sourire tellement joyeux qu'il donnait envie de frapper dans les dents. Pas besoin de faire un dessin il ne pouvaient absolument pas se voir en peinture.***

Ce n'est que là que son ennemi de toujours arrivera, considérant que se faire désirer lui donnait une touche de prestance.

France l'énervait autant qu'il le faisait rire mais ça il ne lui dirai pour rien au monde. Ce stupide Frog se glorifierait inutilement.

Belgique et Hollande le suivront l'une toute joyeuse, accrochée au bras de l'autre impassible. Et la cigarette à sa bouche dégagera une fumée d'une couleur étrange qui le fera s'interroger sur sa provenance plus que suspecte.

Puis dix heures sonneront et les portes de la salle se détacheront de leurs gonds annonçant ainsi l'arrivé du « hero! ».

Amérique débutera alors la réunion avec un petit discours et une idée stupide. Réunion qui sera un vrai foutoir jusqu'a ce qu'Allemagne hurle.

Amérique...des fois il se demandait ce qu'il avait foiré dans son éducation. Sa nourriture était saine, il était heureux et libre de faire pratiquement tout ce qu'il voulait. C'est vrai qu'Angleterre n'était pas là souvent mais quand même !

Parfois, juste parfois, il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir de relations, d'un quelconque ordre, durables.

Surtout de type familial et amicales qui elles se résumaient pratiquement au néant. Vu les grands frères et le fils qu'il avait c'était pas gagner. Canada venait sporadiquement****lui rendre visite mais ce n'était pas pareil...Et puis la seule personne qu'il pouvait relativement considérer comme un ami était la personne qu'il supportait le moins sur Terre après Amérique !

Il regarda sa montre, huit heures moins cinq. Les premiers n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Il touilla son thé en soupirant. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais parfois il regrettait, parfois il avait envie d'aller visiter les gens sans que ceux ci ne lui demande la raison ou ne refusent, parfois il avait envie d'abandonner ce masque de gentleman et partir s'amuser le soir avec les autres, rire sans retenue et sourire avec aisance.

Et après on se demandait pourquoi il haïssait le BTT et Amérique.

Pourquoi eux ont autant de facilité à faire quelque chose qui lui paraît aussi dur ?

Peut être un jour il essayera de sortir de la bulle qui l'entoure et de voir au dehors.

Peut-être...

* * *

 ***moi** **aussi j'ai failli l'oublier ! Pauvre Canada !**

 ****Je parle ici d'une relation amicale n'y voyez strictement aucun sous entendu.**

 *****Cette blague pourrie était totalement volontaire (dessin...peinture...ok, je me casse !)**

 ******Il fallait absolument que je place ce mot!**

 **Bon là j'ai plus raconter l'ordre d'arrivée à un réunion mondiale mais bon..**

 **Je n'ai absolument pas pu rester sérieuse, les relations entre Angleterre et les autres pays étant tellement mauvaises que c'en est hilarant. Je n'aime pas énormément ce personnage donc j'ai eu du mal à trouver l'inspiration.**

 **En espérant que cela t'ai plus.**


End file.
